Weevil
The Weevil is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Heroes. It is reminiscent of the P90 from past installments. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign Specifications *Ammo: 5.7x29mm *Length: 500mm *Weight: 2.54kg *Barrel: 330.3mm *Production Years: 2063–Present *Country of Origin: Belgium Multiplayer The Weevil is unlocked at level 4. The Weevil is a low damage per bullet SMG. The Weevil will take anywhere from four to six shots to kill. In comparison to other SMGs, this damage per bullet is tied with several others, but the Weevil also combines a fire rate bested by all SMGs other than the Razorback and Kuda, making the Weevil's damage output quite modest. The Weevil has medium penetration power. Due to the Weevil's large 50 round magazine, it is one of the better SMGs to shoot through walls with, but its performance will still, for the most part, be unimpressive. In Hardcore game modes, the Weevil's power is good, having a decent one-shot kill range as well as good hipfire and easy to control recoil, making target acquisition and follow-up shots at longer ranges easy. The Weevil's rate of fire is low for an SMG. The Weevil will fire at 722 RPM. This rate of fire is the second lowest rate of fire overall out of all SMGs, making the Weevil's damage output poor. This rate of fire makes the Weevil a very weak SMG in close quarters, as the player can easily be overpowered by other, stronger alternatives. The Weevil's accuracy is quite good for an SMG. The iron sights are clean, and the recoil is quite tame, kicking vertically and slightly side to side. Due to the Weevil's lower rate of fire, however, the recoil will be softened even further, making the Weevil's recoil very easy to control. The Weevil's handling characteristics are a bit below par for the SMG category. The Weevil will allow the player to move at 100% of the base speed, and its hip-fire accuracy is impressive. However, the Weevil has a slow reloading process, taking about 2 seconds to reload the weapon. This is the slowest speed of all SMGs in its category, making it possible for players to be caught red handed with an empty magazine. The Weevil's claim to fame is its large magazine capacity, with 50 rounds per magazine. This allows the Weevil to handle serial engagements quite well, something SMGs like the Vesper or the Razorback will be hard pressured to do. As such, the Weevil is an SMG well suited to more aggressive game modes, where the chances to reload safely aren't as frequent. The Weevil has the usual assortment of SMG attachments. The optical attachments aren't needed, as the Weevil's iron sights are good enough for its effective range. The Foregrip isn't needed, as the Weevil is already pretty accurate. Extended Mag and Fast Mag aren't immediately necessary, as the Weevil already has a 50 round magazine. However, Fast Mag is a good option to cut down on the Weevil's lengthy reloading process. The Quickdraw Handle and Adjustable Stock are good options to bolster the Weevil's handling characteristics. However, the Weevil already possesses favorable handling characteristics by default, making the value of these attachments questionable. The Suppressor will heavily reduce the Weevil's range, making it so extra shots will commonly be needed to kill enemies at medium range. As the Weevil is already at a loss for overall damage output, the Suppressor is an ill fit. Long Barrel isn't very beneficial on the Weevil, as it only affects the Weevil's five shot kill range. The Laser Sight makes the Weevil's hip-fire cone significantly tighter, making the Weevil much more precise from the hip. The Weevil isn't at a loss for hip-fire accuracy by default, making the usage of this attachment questionable. FMJ will allow the Weevil to shoot through surfaces much more efficiently. As the Weevil is one of the better SMGs to shoot through walls with, this will make the Weevil even better at it. Rapid Fire is nigh-useless on the Weevil, as its effect is almost unnoticeable. Zombies The Weevil appears in the Mystery Box for 950 points in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. It is a decent weapon in the early rounds, ideal for earning points. The damage is less than average, taking quite a few bullets to kill, even on lower rounds. It stops being efficient after about round ten, as ammo usually becomes a problem with the large magazine. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Barrage, and gains Fast Mags, a higher damage profile, and double the magazine size, augmenting it to an impressive 100 rounds. In many cases, Pack-a-Punch for this weapon is a decent investment, as reserve ammo is gained upon upgrading. Therefore, ammo is consumed at a regular rate, and will typically run out near the end of a round. Overall, the Barrage is a very mediocre choice, as there are many other submachine guns that out-perform this. Weevil vs Barrage Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Weevil BO3.png|The Weevil in first person Weevil Iron Sights BOIII.png|Aiming down the sights Call of Duty: Heroes The Weevil is used by Reaper in Call of Duty: Heroes. Trivia *"Hellstorm" is written on the side of the weapon. *When Long Barrel is attached, one can see that the barrel isn't actually lengthened. It only has its appearance changed. *The Weevil has an integrated Laser Sight along with a flashlight that are both unusable. Combining the weapon with the laser sight attachment will completely change the laser sight model. *The in-game statistics incorrectly state that the Weevil has a faster fire rate than the VMP. *A sensor emblem can be seen on the integral las￼er sight. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns